bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Ketsurui: Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody
Memories Repressed The area was quiet, except for a faint bubbling noise. As the young girl walked, she entered an area that was glowing an eerie blue. All around her were tanks full of a strange, blue liquid, which was casting the glow. She walked up to the tank, and her eyes closed as she walked straight into it as if it wasn't even there. She began to float and entered the "fetal position" as he outfit dissolved in the water and she lay still. The surrounding tanks showed other bodies, all, like the girl, naked and floating in the "fetal position". The tanks were labeled as follows: "Senmei." "Tenmei." "Gomei." "Shimei." "Horōmei." "Naramei." There was a shadow moving slowly about the room, and he soon walked into the light. He was a young man of average height and a thin build. He had unkempt, shaggy hair, and a solemn loon on his face. Under his eyes were golden marking that spread from the bottom of the eyes to the bottom of his face, giving the appearance of tears. After checking on the tanks to make sure they were still functioning. They were, and he proceeded to a desk in the corner. It was quiet, and quiet was something he enjoyed. Aku was recuperating in the higher levels of the base, which gave him time to think. The man, Hiraishin, closed his eyes for a moment. ---- "Onii-chan, Onii-chan!" The young girl was yelling in the young man's ear as he lay asleep. His eyes flicked for a moment but he decided to feign sleep. This would have worked...had the young girl not been determined to wake him up. Pressing her arms against his back, she shoved him, and he fell out of the bed, landing with a loud thud on the floor. ''"WHAT THE HELL SENKŌ?!?!" The boy shouted as he sat up, rubbing the back of his skull. "You didn't need to do that!" ''"I did too." Senkō insisted. "It's Hiriashin nii-chan's first day at the Shinigami Academy and you're trying to sleep in. I can't allow that Onii-chan." ''Hiraishin chuckled. So she was just looking out for him. Guess he couldn't fault her for that. "Alright Senkō, thanks for getting me out of bed, but now I should get dressed. Which means you gotta get outta my room." ''"Whyyy? I've seen you get dressed before." ''"I know and that's one time too many now get moving." Hiraishin said sternly, though the effect was ruined by the broad smile on his face. ''"Alright Onii-chan. I'll go help Kaa-chan make you something to eat." The girl said, smiling and she walked out of the room. ''Hiraishin couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he donned the Shinigami Academy male uniform. So it was finally that day. The first day of the Shinigami Academy. He walked downstairs, taking the food that his mother and sister had made, and waved good-bye, dashing off in the direction of the Academy. ---- ''Hiraishin was running, eager to get home. The day itself had been terrific. He hadn't counted on studying to be a Shinigami to be enjoyable as well as a learning experience. As soon as he neared the house, a soft, melodic tune caught his ears. He craned his head over to get a better look at where the music was coming from. It was Senkō, sitting on the porch of their home, a leaf pressed to her mouth. Somehow, she was playing a song on a leaf. Hiraishin was captivated by the song, and found himself absentmindedly walking towards Senkō, completely unaware of what he was doing until his thoughts came back to him, along with the sound of the young girl's giggling. ''"What the hell just happened?" He muttered, snapping out of the strange trance he had been in. ''Senkō giggled again. "I guess I went a bit overboard with my music. I was trying to see if I could use my hypnotic suggestion in different ways, so I tried sending my thoughts out through the music. It seemed to have worked, at least on you." She giggled once again, apparently finding the whole thing very amusing.